More Perfect Love Then A Fairy Tale
by Lovesmorethenaword
Summary: How did Henry and Emma fall in love? This is the beginning of their story. Part II and III to come later
1. No I mean the painter

Disclaimer: I don't own Jekyll and Hyde

* * *

Henry felt his breath catch as he looked at Emma. She was painting. She was humming and seemed very happy.

"What a vision of loveliness," he said.

Emma looked up.

"You mean the painting," she asked.

Even though she was his patient, Henry and Emma had become dear friends.

"No," he said looking deep into her eyes, "I mean the **painter**."

Emma blushed. She realized with glee that he liked… maybe even loved her. She felt the exact same way about him.

It didn't take long from the time they met to the time that they became friends. They shared a lot of the same interests. They had just enough difference about them to make for interesting conversation. When Emma was with Henry she felt light hearted. Her world seemed in place even despite that horrible day.

It wasn't only that. Henry saw Emma for who she really was. He never looked at her like someone who had serious issues. Instead he saw her as a person; a person who had been traumatized by a horrific event in her life but none the less a person. He showed her nothing but friendship and love and compassion.

Henry wasn't like most of his kind in that day. They were trying to find quick and easy solutions to complicated situations. They would often administer unnecessary treatments, such as Electric Shock "therapy" or tie a person down like an animal. Emma had never suffered from such monstrosities, in part because Dr. Cerew—her father was the head of the hospital. Henry **never **acted that way with any of his patients; instead treating them with kindness friendship and respect.

Emma was not blind however. She had seen others being treated that way by many of the staff. Henry's was what drew her to him in the first place. She knew he was different. She knew he was special.


	2. You radiate warmth

"So Emma," Henry asked, "Can you tell me a little bit about this gorgeous painting?"

"The painting is actually symbolic," Emma said, "You see the waves on the beach for instance?"

"Of course," Henry replied.

"Well the waves represent the way that life can seem up and down and almost scary yet at the same time when there's a lighthouse," she pointed at it, "It can calm you."

"I notice they're all different shades of blue," Henry said.

"Keen observation," Emma said, "That is to represent the different emotions people process in a single day. The sunshine here is all about warmth. That part was inspired by you Henry. You **radiate **warmth."

"I never noticed that," Henry said allowing himself to be fully present in the moment.

Emma smiled at him.

"How could you not notice it," she asked, "Look at yourself and look at others like you. You are the one who shows love and friendship. You are the one who connects with people."

"It's how people should be," Henry said.

He reached for her hand and brought it to his lips.

"You're also a gentleman," she said giggling.

"I was born that way," he joked.

She burst out laughing. That was another thing she loved about Henry; he was so funny.

It was almost like a magnet was drawing them together. Their lips met in a kiss. It was sweet. It was tender. It was romantic.

"Are we a match," she asked him slowly.

"It seems to be so," he said.

"It is so," she replied.

They knew at this point they would have to keep it private. If anyone found out he could be in a lot of trouble considering that she was his patient.

"You're a giggler aren't you," Henry asked.

"I imagine so," Emma replied.


	3. You are IN love with her

The next day all Henry could think about was Emma. He was in a hurry and literally ran into Dr. Carew.

"Henry," Dr. Carew said, "Slow down."

"Sorry," Henry replied, "I have a patient so I need to see my patient so I'm going to go see my patient."

"Henry," Dr. Carew said, "There are no patients scheduled for you until 3 o'clock."

Henry paused.

"I thought it was three," he said.

Dr. Carew took Henry by the arm and led him into his office.

"Please sit down," he said.

Henry sat.

"Henry," Dr. Carew began, "I have many skills—observation being among them. I am not blind. I was not born yesterday… or today for that matter. I am well aware of the interactions between Emma and yourself."

"We are great friends sir," Henry said.

"You and I are great friends," Dr. Carew replied, "You feel quite differently about Emma I daresay."

"Yes sir," Henry admitted, "I do have strong feelings for Emma. I think she's wonderful."

"You are in love with her," Dr. Carew said.

He had little patience for not saying it the way it is.

"I love her," Henry admitted.

"You know I am not supposed to approve this," Dr. Carew said, "But since you have come into her life Emma has been flourishing. I honestly believe you are good for Emma. Because of that, I **do **approve of your relationship with my daughter."

Henry broke out into a grin.

"Thank you sir," he exclaimed.

Dr. Carew looked him in the eye.

"There are conditions to this match as I'm sure you can understand," he told him, "At all times my daughter will be treated with the utmost respect. If you **ever **hurt her in any way there will be **swift and severe **consequences. Understand?"

"Perfectly," Henry replied.


	4. If I knew I wouldn't be asking

Henry walked out of Dr. Carew's office whistling. He was in a very good mood. He was thrilled that Dr. Carew approved the match. Of course there were certain rules. He was never to disrespect or hurt Emma (like he ever would?) and they needed to have the discursion to keep their compartments of their relationship as it must be when it must be. All of that seemed common sense to Henry but he understood Dr. Carew's concern as a father.

Henry always pictured himself as being a father someday. He hoped for a daughter first. Most men want boys but Henry preferred a little girl. He pictured her to be a bit like Emma. She would be creative and love to read and paint and play music but a little bit sassy—not afraid to talk back or speak up if she saw something out of place.

After a time he always imagined he would have a second child… this one a son. In his mind's eye Henry saw his boy and tough but gentle. He saw the boy as smart, maybe not as smart as his sister but smart. He saw him as being kindhearted… like the girl. He imagined his boy and his girl would have a close relationship and that they'd be 3 maybe 4 years apart.

As Henry passed by Dr. Gennis's office he noticed Emma's doll was on Gennis's desk.

"Hello Henry," Gennis said friendly.

"Jon," Henry asked, "Why is Ms. Carew's doll on your desk?"

"Oh don't you know," Gennis replied.

"No I don't know," Henry retorted, "If I knew I wouldn't be asking now would I"

"She had a meltdown last night," Gennis explained, "So she lost the doll for awhile."

Henry stared incredulously.

"She had a meltdown," he repeated as a question.

"Yes. It was last night," Gennis said.

Henry sighed. Jon was his friend but he made no sense at times.


	5. They Are Human Beings

"Jon," Henry said, "May I be so privileged as to ask a question?"

Jon Gennis laughed.

"I think you may take that liberty," he said.

"Thank you. What good is taking her doll going to do? How will it move her in a direction where she can benefit-"

"Henry we've neither the resources nor the knowhow to improve the lives of our patients," Gennis pointed out, "all we can do is control their behavior and maintain them."

Henry ran a hand through his hair.

"You see," he said, "I have a problem with that. They are human beings. They have souls. They aren't animals. We ought not be treating them as though they are just here for safekeeping."

"I couldn't agree more," Gennis replied, "But you cannot make a 7 course meal from a box of cereal and a carton of milk."

Henry widened his eyes. He could not believe that **his Emma **was being compared with a box of cereal and a carton of milk.

"Does Dr. Carew know about this," he asked.

"We didn't think we ought bother him about it," Gennis explained.

"I shouldn't wonder at that," Henry replied unable to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

"Improvements cost money," Gennis pointed out.

"Then use part of my paycheck to fund the resources and the education," Henry replied.

"Well if you're willing to part with some of your funds-"

"I care about my patients," Henry said, "Let me hold onto the doll"

Gennis shrugged and handed the doll over to Henry.

"Henry," Gennis asked, "are you and Emma a couple?"

"We're a couple of people," Henry replied vaguely.

"So there is nothing between you then," Gennis asked.

"I'm sure that is our concern," Henry replied, "Dr. Carew has no problems with it."

"I advise you to proceed with caution Henry," Gennis said, "Emma is a charming sweet good hearted lady but she is still a patient in a mental hospital."


	6. Everything About You Is positive

Henry gently knocked on the door to Emma's room. She was still sleeping but when he came in she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Henry," she said, "It's good to see you."

He ran a hand through her perfectly silk like red hair.

"Hey baby," he said gently, "I heard you had kind of a tough night."

She sighed.

"That's what they say," Emma replied, "I don't remember any of it though."

"You've been through a lot," he said, "You're response is quite natural."

"Well I'm just glad you're here," Emma said, "You always make me smile."

He kissed her forehead. Then he reached into his deep pocket and produced her doll handing it back to her.

"This is yours," he said.

She hugged him gratefully.

…

"Do you know what I love about you," Emma asked.

"Tell me," Henry replied.

"You are the most wonderful man I have ever known. You love unconditionally. You don't make people feel bad because of their shortcomings. I also love how you **listen **and understand even if the person doesn't fall within the range of normal and typical. You don't automatically assume there's something wrong with a person or that person is wrong just because they don't see things the same way you do."

Henry nodded.

"I always hate when people do that," he said, "I see it as a dinner. Some of us such as myself are the main course. Others are the appetizers. Then there are special people like you."

"And what am I," she asked smiling.

"You're the dessert," he said, "You're the best part of the meal but you're also the part that's worth waiting for."

"You know everything about me," Emma said "You know my fears. You know my positive things-"

"Everything about you is positive," he said.


	7. In A Matter Of Speaking

"Okay," Emma said laughing, "You know all about me. Now tell me something about you."

Henry paused for a minute to consider.

"Sure," he said, "I wasn't raised by my parents. My twin brother and I were raised by our sister who was 14 years older than us from the time we were brought home from the hospital."

Emma gasped.

"Your parents abandoned you and your brother?"

Henry sat down.

"In a matter of speaking," he said, "They died. My father died in a cart accident before we were born. My mother died giving birth to Edward and I."

"How did you and your sister and your brother get along," Emma asked.

Henry had to chuckle. It seemed almost as though now **Emma **had become the Doctor and **he **were the patient. He knew enough to keep those thoughts to himself however.

"Well let's see. My sister was my best friend. She was sister, mother, protector, disciplinarian and comforter all rolled into one. My brother was always competing with me. He wanted to be the best at everything. But he was also an amazing brother. He passed away when we were thirteen. He got strep throat."

"You must have been so desolate when that happened." Emma said.

"I was relieved," Henry admitted, "Edward was in so much pain I was relieved to see it end. I was sad for myself of course and for Rebeckah, his girlfriend and for Beth, our sister but I couldn't stand to see him in pain anymore. In fact that was why I decided to become a doctor. I wanted to spare others the pain. I couldn't save Edward but I wanted to save as many as I could"

"Henry Jekyll," Emma said, "You are the most wonderful man I know. You're the man I'm proud to say I love"

Henry held up a hand.

"Well," he said, "We can't say it… not yet anyway. Not until you're released"


	8. I Look Foward To It

Emma understood that. It was plain common sense. She and Henry were not the usual and typical type of match. He was a doctor. She was in fact his patient. Not only that, but this was a physiatrist hospital. If anyone found out it could lead to **big **trouble for Henry. He would be accused of playing favorites every time he showed a little understanding towards Emma.

"Does my father know," she asked him.

"He's the only one who does," Henry said, "In some ways it will be fun. It's like an adventure… or a game"

Emma laughed.

"I do enjoy games," she said, "and adventures. When I was a child I used to do that all the time with my sister."

Emma's younger sister had been murdered in front of her very eyes. They were very close and her death hit Emma like a ton of bricks. That, among other reasons was why Emma-Leigh Carew was treated with kid gloves. Henry thought it was interesting that her name was Emma-Leigh. Most girls with that name are Emily… not Emma as a first name and Leigh as a second. Henry found almost **everything **about Emma either interesting or amazing. He fell in love with her from the first day he knew her. He couldn't help it. He tried to ignore his feelings. But to be honest Emma and Henry both knew there was an attraction between the two of them. It was like burning flames that could not be extinguished.

"Well I will see you later tonight," he said noticing he had a patient to treat soon.

"I look forward to it," she said.

"Oh," he said, "and don't forget to dress warm tomorrow for the carnival. It's still a bit nippy out."

Emma frowned.

"Jon said I can't go," she explained, "Because of the meltdown."

"Oh did he?" Henry asked, "Well he's wrong. He's not the one handling your case. It's my call. You are going."


End file.
